Ivor M
Ivor M joined MEC in early January of 2018 Early life & Education Ivor was born on 7th January 1973 in Boston, Massachusetts. His father was an Information Technology professor at Harvard while his mother was a Doctor in Mass General Hospital. He is an only child. Both of his parents have Croatian heritage. He and his family moved to Santa Clara County, California, when he was four years old. His parents changed their jobs, his father started to teach IT Technologies at Stanford University while mother started to teach medicine at Stanford too. His family often spent summers in Colorado where he had his grandparents from both sides. Furthermore, he lived in Colorado for a bit less than a year with his grandparents when he was 3 years old. He had straight A's in both elementary, middle and high school. Each high school year he was elected to Student Council; in his 11th and 12th grade he served as the president of the Student Council. All four years in high school he was a proud member of the National Association of Student Councils. Ivor finished Harvard University with three majors. He got a Master's degree in Political Science and Sociology and PhD in History. Career When he got back from Harvard to California he took a 2-month break and moved to Pasadena, California. During the last week of his break, he got the call from University of Oxford to participate in a 5-year project about World War Two. He accepted, and during that period of time, he made a lot of friends and connections in Europe. This project made significant progress in revealing untold and unknown stories from that era. The day after completing the project, he began teaching History and Political Science at the University of California in Los Angeles. The year after that he moved to Berkeley and started to work at University of California Berkeley. After his work at the Berkley, he wished to retract to his favorite State, away from the coasts and started to work at the Colorado School of Mines, he stayed in Colorado, his second home. Later he decided to help his State heal after a major lying scandal and dedicated himself 100% to politics. Politics Beginnings In the beginning of 2018, he joined the MEC Democratic Party and decided to run for Democratic nominee for District 1. He ran primarily for Party to get to know him before he completely retires from teaching and got an unexpectedly high result (16%) against current Chairman & Speaker (Claudio Aleman) and Judah Klingsberg. Campaigns A Time for Change! Next election cycle for House of Representatives Ivor primarily wanted to run in D1, but he moved to Colorado, his second home where he has an apartment, because he wanted to help D3 to heal after Munguia's lying scandal and resignation. He's campaign slogan was:"A TIME FOR CHANGE!". He won Primaries with a massive margin against Rickey Adams. He was facing Adam Daniel from Libertarian Party in the General House of Representatives Election, but Adam Daniel suspended his campaign and Ivor M ran unopposed making him the Representative of District 3 in the U.S. House of Representatives. Forward Togethger! Ivor M decided to run for re-election. His campaign slogan was: "FORWARD TOGETHER!" and opponent John Rodriguez ®. During the time fo his re-election campaign he became Speaker of the House of Representatives. His campaign, as any other, was fully positive, non-attacking and focused on the people. He talked to more than a million people and got support from Republicans, Democrats, Centrists, Libertarians and Independents. Polls were showing a massive victory for Ivor M, and at the end he got 82% of the vote. John Rodriguez, his Republican opponent, conceded to him. Forward! Ivor M decided to run for re-election once again. His campaign slogan was: "FORWARD!" and opponent Jakob Tawney ®. He didn't campaign so much as he did in previous election. His campaign, as any other, was fully positive, non-attacking and focused on the people. He talked to more than a million people and got support from Republicans, Democrats, Centrists, Libertarians and Independents. Polls were showing a big win for Ivor M, and at the end he won with the biggest margin and number of votes (from the opposed candidates). Jakob Tawney, his Republican opponent, conceded to him. The Future Is With US! In early April Ivor M accepted to be runningmate of Tom Kirkman and they ran for the Democratic Nomination for the Presidency and Vice Presidency of the United States. Later, day after Primary, he dropped our due to rise of toxicity and negativity that surrounded the Election. He tried to do the best for country, and when he dropped out he said that he thought that he considers that option as the best one for the country. Together We Can! / Together! Ivor M was elected for the Senate first time in the June of 2018. He won in a landslide. He was elected Senate Majority Leader. Ivor M won around 80% of the vote. Ivor ran a Presidential campaign during this election and still managed to win. Greatness For All the People! / Forward We Go! Ivor M was re-elected as D2 Senator and Senate Majority Leader. He ran a campaign with a few slogans and posters, campaigning hard from door to door and from state to state. Jack Huston, his Republican opponent, recieved 9% of the vote while Ivor M got 88% of the vote. This is the biggest Senate election victory (with an opponent) in the history of Senate elections. Better for All! Ivor M was re-elected to serve his 3rd term in the Senate running unopposed. His slogan was "BETTER FOR ALL!" House of Representatives Appointed Term Because of Munguia's resignation he was appointed by the current DNC Chairman (Tom Kirkman) to finish Munguia's term. He sworn into power on 17 Feb. 2018. Also, he was elected to be a Majority Whip of the House of Representatives. His first bill was "Embassy and Consulate Protection Act" inspired by the attack on U.S. Embassy in Montenegro. It passed the House with 5 Ayes, 1 Nay (Nein) and 1 Abstain vote. The bill has been passed by Senate. In March, President Uberfeld signed it. 1st Term Ivor M was re-sworn in as D3 Representative on 26 Feb. 2018. Democrats remained majority party and Ivor M was elected as Majority Leader. He worked on many bills, introdouced many more from the Senate and cosponsored more than 10 bills. He worked with all Representatives during his 1st term and that resulted him being elected as Speaker of the House on 20th March after Maleek Diaz (Speaker at the time) resigned. 2nd Term Ivor M was re-sworn in as D3 Representative on 24 Mar. 2018. Democrats won all 7 seats in the House and he was elected Speaker. He worked with both Democrats and Republican and that ended up passing many bills. He once again worked on his promises and did even more than he said he will do. 3rd Term Ivor M was re-elected and re-sworn in as D3 Representative on 24 Apr. 2018. Democrats once again retained supermajority in the House. Ivor M was reelected as Speaker of the House. Senate 1st Senate Term Ivor was elected Senate Majority Leader. First weeks of the term were mainly focused on passing "smaller" bills and the Presidential campaign. However, after losing the Presidential election to Trey Cranfield Ivor M continued to serve as Senator. He was one fo the most active and hard working Senators. He was also, according to the polls taken, the most popular Senator at the time. H edecided to run for re-election. He was a very important perosn during the Cranfiedl/Kirkman and Kirkman/Servis hearings, being the deciding vote many times. Ivor M, in his first term, voted Aye on less than half of all nominees. The most famous vote of his was for the confirmation of Ethan Fitzgerald as Secretary of State where he voted Aye and made Vice President decide. 2nd Senate Term Ivor M got re-elected and proudy continued to serve as D2 Senator. He was re-elected as Senate Majority Leader. OIvor continued to work, this time even harder and on more bills. One of his greates accomplishments in the current term was "Fighting Corruption Act". At the end of the term Ivor presented 8 of his own bills (1 bill per week) and presented double digit number of bills from the House of Representatives which ultimately made him the Senator with the most bills proposed and passed. 3rd Senate term Ivor M was re-elected as Senate Majority Leader once again. In his first 4 days he proposed 7 bills (3 of his own). This term is still not over. Campaigns for the Presidency/Vice Presidency Will Ivor run for President in Season 15? For 3 weeks Ivor didn't say anything, didn't answer those questions (that have been frequently asked) and announced his intention of building a new tomorrow on May 24th. A New Tomorrow! Democratic Primary Ivor won the nomination unanimously and chose, at the time, D6 Senator, Michael Walker as his running mate. General Election Ivor M headed to the General Election with 3 candidates opposing him, Republican Nominee Trey Cranfield, Libertarian Nominee, Joshua Huntington, and the Independent Kameron Scott. On Election Day, Ivor had a early lead, however at the end Ivor was unable to reach 270 electoral votes and lost to President-Elect Trey Cranfield, by 2 votes. This turned out to be the most closest Presidential Election in MEC History. Category:People Category:Owners